


Gardening with You

by Malakia



Series: Naruto Fantasy Week 2020 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Familiars, Fluff, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malakia/pseuds/Malakia
Summary: Rin gets help from her wife to tackle an annoying weed.Naruto Fantasy Week. Day 1: Witches and Familiar
Relationships: Nohara Rin/Uzumaki Mito
Series: Naruto Fantasy Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842919
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Naruto Fantasy Week 2020





	Gardening with You

**Author's Note:**

> Day late and a dollar short but here is my ONE contribution to Naruto Fantasy Week. I couldn't get to the others like I would have liked but I will certainly post them and say I did it 😂

Rin grunted as she dug and tugged at a stubborn weed. It had gotten big thanks to being hidden under the Rosemary. She was half tempted to use her magic to wither the plant but if it was intertwined with the Rosemary as she thought it was, she would never hear the end of it from Kurama.

“Do you need help, Rin?”

Rin let out a slow sigh before she sat up. She looked next to her to Isobu as he floated by the shore of their small garden pond. His one visible eye was full of worry as his three tails were curled inward.

Rin smiled, a little of the stress of gardening easing out of her body. She leaned to the side and pet her familiar’s spiky head. “No, but thank you.” 

Isobu rubbed his head into her palm. “Are you sure?” Despite the concern in his voice, his tails unfurled and began to wag.

Rin nodded derisively. “And when I am done,” she hummed cheerily. “We’ll go to the lake so you can swim in your bigger form.”

Isobu’s tails swayed faster. “Really?”

“Yep!” Rin giggled. 

Her familiar began to splash around with a deep chortle. Rin laughed along with him, feeing off his excitement.

“I hope we are invited too.”

Rin’s heart rate picked up as she turned to see her wife walking down the garden path.

Mito’s hair was pulled back to reveal her stunning features, prominently her pleasant beautiful smile. In her arms, she carried Kurama and the fox familiar looked as if he was asleep. At least, until he lazily opened on of his eyes. 

Rin grinned. “You two are  _ always  _ invited.”

“You sound like you have a choice,” Kurama snorted. 

Rin rolled her eyes while Mito shook her head. 

“We could leave you here,” Mito pointed out as she sat down next to Rin.

“You wouldn’t dare!” Kurama’s nine tails waved agitatedly as he snarled up at her.

Mito’s smile turned sly. 

Kurama blanched. He then immediately jumped out of her arms and scurried away to the pond’s shore.

Both women just laughed. 

When Rin looked at her wife, Mito leaned in. She eagerly met her halfway for a brief kiss before the other woman pulled away to analyze Rin’s work.

“It looks like you are having some trouble,” she observed with a bit of teasing.

Rin sighed. “Yeah.” She picked up her trough and leaned forward to attack the weed again. “I think it grew so big and entangled from the growth spell I did a few days ago.”

Mito hummed. “Well, things will go much faster with two.” 

As she spoke, Rin heard a rustle of clothes. She looked over her shoulder to see Mito rolling up her sleeves, revealing her intricate spell tattoos.

She pointed a finger at one of the lines. It began to glow but nothing happened. That was until the healthy Rosemary roots began to shift to make it easier for Rin to dig out the weed. 

Rin guffawed. “Geeze,” she set to work to dig out the invasive plant, “wish I had thought of that earlier.”

“We’ll just blame the fact you have been working hard,” Mito chuckled, still holding the spell to keep the Rosemary moving out of the way. “And that plants aren’t your specialty of magic.”

Rin’s laughter died down to giggles. She pulled part of the weed out and set it to the side.

Before she went back to work, she gave her wife a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you,” she appreciated. She turned back to work. “Tonight I’ll cook coconut crab soup as a reward for your genius.” 

Mito chuckled again. Rin felt a weight to her side and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mito leaned against her. Her wife’s eyes were closed with a content smile. 

When Mito opened her eyes there was a pleased twinkle in them. “That sounds wonderful,” she murmured. “After the lake, though.”

Warmth filled Rin’s chest. She nodded and then set back to her task with new vigor. She now had other, more pleasant, plans for the day.


End file.
